Lavinia Cayhen
Lavinia Ording (neé Cayhen) is one of the members of The 13 Patriarch Families of the Capitol, being the sister of Levinus Cayhen, and daughter of Lysander and Lemone Cayhen. She is mentioned several times in Suzanne Collin's "The Hunger Games" franchise. Background Lavinia and Levinus lived a wealthy, healthy, and happy life in the Capitol, being a member of one of the most influential families in the world. Sadly, when her father pulled an extra cruel trick in The 70th Hunger Games, he lost his job as being the Head Gamemaker, and was fired by the future Head Gamemaker, Janus Weaveful. Lavinia and her brother Levinus were absolutely ruined and all would know. They broke in to Janus's house to threaten him but accidentilly killed him with a knife in the proces. Since Peacekeepers were already there, Levinus and Lavinia tried to flee from the Capitol to District 13, where they had recently found out could be life. They made it through District 9 and District 3 without many troubles but travelled through District 8 for a week with help from Barthew Curk (father of rebels Eddy Curk and Nadine Curk). The Capitol found out however, through his wife, that he hid Levinus and Lavinia. The Peacekeepers quickly killed Barthew. They fled to District 12, where the Capitol found them after a day. 74 ADD After being spotted, Lavinia and Levinus, whom Katniss believed was her brother or lover, were seen by Katniss and Gale while they were out hunting, in an off-limits wood outside of District 12. Katniss noted that the two had a "Capitol look" to them. A Capitol hovercraftappeared; the brother was struck with a spear that was shot from the hovercraft and was killed instantly, then was lifted up to the hovercraft, not to be mentioned again in the series. Lavinia, however, was scooped up by a net and taken into the hovercraft, and she briefly locked eyes with Katniss and Gale. When the boy was killed, she screamed what sounded like a name, and Katniss wondered if it was the name of the boy, in which it was. Years later, Lavinia waited on Katniss as an Avox whose tongue had been cut out for committing crimes against the Capitol. Katniss said she knew Lavinia, but at that time did not know her name or where she remembered her from. This worried the residents from the Capitol, so Peeta stepped in and claimed that Lavinia looked like Delly Cartwright - a girl from District 12 who went to school with them, and who Katniss claims, could be the nicest person on earth. As an Avox, she could not publicly acknowledge anything that was not a direct order, so Katniss' initial attempt at conversation was ignored. However when she later walks in on the mess Katniss has made in her room prior to interview night she shows some response to Katniss' attempted apology, indicating by gestures that Katniss did not need to be sorry, and that there was nothing she could have done, otherwise she too, would have been an Avox or she would be killed. Death During this time, when being seen as a threat, she was captured with Darius and was tortured and electrocuted to death. Unknown-29876.jpeg AvoxCatchingFire.jpg Unknown-1iho.jpeg